Superpower Wiki:Requests for Adminship
A listing of Users nominated for administrative or bureaucratic abilities; the vote must be a majority. Requirements *A nice (usually 1000 or above) amount of edits. **But this is more quality than quantity. *Above average Wiki-Text knowledge. *Good reasons for the rights (wanting to delete pages and block users are part of the rights, not a reason there for). *Fully active. (NO, this does not mean that you have to be on twenty four/ seven) *Having rollback counts for you, but is not a prerequisite. *No history of vandalism. *Good and understandable English. **Dont aply if u :) :) talk liek how i is talkin. (no exceptions) *Do not apply on bureaucrats' (mainly Kuopiofi's) talk page. *Trusted by the community, and do more then only edit pages. *Do not get upset if a user opposes your nomination, and do not oppose nominations for bad reasons. I.E. You do not like each other. *Bureaucrats decisions are final. *Requests for admin rights are closed. *Requests for bureaucratic rights are closed. Active requests Submit below this line. Imouto Hi my name is Imouto and I'm requesting administrator rights so I can help fix up the wiki's template and homepage; I also request administration so I help other users grow and cooperate with each other. I fit all criteria needed to be one and I've been an (temporary) admin on other wikis before. I'm very good with Wiki-Text and spurce editing which I can use to enhance the wiki tenfold. This is Imouto and thanks for your time. Nat-chan 20:54, November 6, 2015 (UTC)Imouto-tan Imouto (Second attempt) I was wondering if I may re-apply for admin rights again? I know that you pointed out that we have enough active admins last time that I asked, but since then we lost one and I noticed that Omni314 has been inactive for nearly a year and a half and he tends to be inactive for multiple months at a time & I also noticed that Zxankou14 is not on nearly as much as he used to; he was inactive until around Christmas time last year, but he tends to be off line a lot. I'm requesting administrator rights so I can help fix up the wiki's templates and homepage (and other odds and ends); I also request administration so I help other users grow and cooperate with each other while on the chat. I fit all criteria needed to be one and I've been an (temporary) admin on other wikis before. I'm very good with Wiki-Text and spurce editing which I can use to enhance the wiki tenfold. This is Imouto and thank you for your time. Nat-chan 17:25, January 12, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan Joint Application In the wake of the inactive accounts being demoted, we are down to just three administrators online. Now Death horseman94 and my fellow chat moderator and close friend Imouto-tan would like to submit an application for admin rights, we both meet the requirements for the role and are really good at co-operating with the current admins too. A longer application can be made if necessary. Death horseman94 (talk) 20:52, July 16, 2016 (UTC) Imouto (Third attempt) I was wondering if I may re-apply for admin rights again, but this time with a friend? I know that you pointed out that we have enough active admins last time that I asked, but since then we lost one and I noticed that you and Gabe might need an Admin for the times that the two of you aren't on; I can also help you feel like you're not alone with my skills in coding and organization. I'm requesting administrator rights so I can help fix up the wiki's templates and homepage (and other odds and ends); I also request administration so I help other users grow and cooperate with each other while on the chat (which I'm usually on 24/7). I fit all criteria needed to be one and I've been an (temporary) admin on many other wikis before. I'm very good with Wiki-Text and source editing which I can use to enhance the wiki for other users. Death horseman94 and I really want to be able to help you and Gabe whenever you're not online. We'll take our new positions as seriously as we take our positions as Chat Mods. This is Imouto and thank you for your time. Imouto 21:01, July 16, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan Denied Currently we have enough active Admins. No change to this either. Accepted